


to be fair

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Tumblr: ffxivimagines, kink list themed ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:Hello ~ may I have kinks, turn ons or nsfw headcanons for Sidurgu?





	to be fair

**Author's Note:**

> From FFXIV Imagines on Tumblr! Check it out here:  
> https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/

He’s just as likely to deck someone attractive as he is to kiss them. The specifics of which he chooses rests solely on this partner’s manner. If they so much as try to do anything he’s not 100% on board with, they’d taste steel sooner than they’d lay hands on him. 

Respect is something of a rare commodity in his line of work. Having dealt with the fresh hell that is Ishgard, its self-serving Inquisition, and the problems that caring for a young and impressionable Elezen child tend to come with, he needs a good lay and three years’-worth of sleep. He looks for a basic level of decency in his partners, preferring those who don’t treat him like that of a rare species to those that do, and refuses anyone who questions his appearance or lack of willingness to easily bend at the knee for them. 

While he’d not admit it (whether to himself or to another), Sid has a praise kink the size of Halone’s left tit. What that means it open to interpretation, but please let it be known that he was once called “the most handsome man in all of Cotherthas” and then flushed a worryingly bright shade of red for the remainder of the evening. 

Despite his barbed tongue and blunt manner allowing him to dominate a conversation, he tends to take a more flexible (but no less searing) role during sex. He likes being treated kindly, allows guiding touches and some manner of instruction where needed, and tends to rumble deep in his chest when something feels particularly pleasant. 

One of the few things he’s adamant about is his need for companionship post-coitus. He takes comfort in the feeling of his partner’s skin against his, their breathing and heartbeat soothing as he rests. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
> tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
> twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
> discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
